Fiery Passion
by brewer235
Summary: Inspired by the episode Fire and Ice, Finn leaves after betraying Flame Princess and after two years he comes back to face the one he loves again and bring the passion back to her flame.


It had been two years, Finn had left without a word in the dark of night after Flame princess walked out on him. He had betrayed her and used her emotions, he never said a thing about it to jake or anyone, and now he was gone. Jake, Marceline, and Bubblegum searched everywhere for him. After a while jake went to flame princess home to ask if she had seen him. He explained the whole thing, how he left without a word and no one had seen him and she knew the reason. She flew all across Ooo and for weeks there was never any sight or word of him, he was gone. She was devastated, it was all her fault and she knew it. Over time she began to change, her fire burned softer and without passion, she simply sat near the tree house most days and when it rained she stayed home.

A year passed as everyone began to assume he was gone forever, all except for her. She waited, and waited as time passed by. Jake would come by to check on her every so often but she never much. After a two years Jake woke up to see Finn standing and unpacking a bag full of stuff. "FINN!? WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" "Oh...I had to leave for a while..I did something awful and couldn't stay.." "Finn we have been worried sick!" "S..sorry jake.." He calmed down and walked up to him. "Finn you need to go see everyone and tell them your alive." "Yeah..ok man." SO they went to the candy kingdom, and after a slap in the face and a strong hug princess bubblegum was happy to see him. Marceline was a lot more rough with him but she too was happy to see him. Then came her, Flame Princess. He stood across from her house, he could tell something had changed. He just stood there and decided to just leave. As he walked through the woods he came to the spot were he found Flame Princess gazing the flowers. He sat down and touched the flowers that grew back as a familiar figure stood behind them. "Finn..."

He jumped up and looked behind him to see Flame Princess standing, her fire was low and her eyes seemed empty. His eyes widened seeing her the way she was. "F...Flame..?" "Its been a long time since I have seen you..." "I..I know...I" Before he could Finish She started to walk away. "Flame!" He yelled moving towards her. She stopped and turned around giving him a cold stare. "I..I.." she began to leave again. "IM SORRY!" She stopped and stood as tears flooded from his eyes "I'm sorry Flame...I..I betrayed you..I dont deserve to have you after what I did...I'm so sorry I left I just...I couldnt live without you...So I left...I felt like all i was going to be was just a hurtful reminder to you. I'm so sorry...Im a monster.." He fell to his knees and began to sob. She turn and slowly walked to him bending down to his level as he sobbed. "Finn...you hurt me so much...do you really think I can just forgive you..all the pain you have caused me"

"No.." He whimpered through his tears, "You can't forgive me...I don deserve it..I dont deserve anything.. I can only try to make things right." "How Finn.." He looked up with tears in his eyes and lunged at her hugging her tightly. Her eyes widened as her fire burned hotter and she could hear his skin begin to burn. "Get off me!" "No! I deserve all this pain!" He held into her tighter as his skin seared and burned. She tried hard to push him off as she got hotter and hotter as tears fell from her eyes "Finn STOP!" "NO!" He cried out as his body and clothes burned away slowly. "FINN!" She screamed as her body exploded with flames. Finn opened his eyes expecting to see the cosmic owl, but only to see flames and light all around him. He looked in front of him to see Flame Princess, her body was bright and full of passion again. She moved to Finn cupping his cheek as his skin sizzled but didn't burn.

His eyes widened as she pressed her forehead to his as she held him. "Finn..im so sorry.." "For what..?" "for how I have acted...Finn you hurt me so much..but you said you were sorry and I should have forgiven you..but I acted so mean and hateful..I..I just." He pressed his finger to her lips as tears filled their eyes. "It's not your fault flame...Its mine.." Tears slide down her eyes as she pressed her lips hard against his as her body burned bright and she wrapped her arms around him. Her kiss was full of passion and love as she kissed him relentlessly craving the feel of his lips against hers after so long. Her hands caressed all over his chest and body as they kissed and after a good long make out she pulled back for air. "Oh Finn! I need you!" She cried as she tore away her clothes and pulled him into her hot embrace. "F..Flame? .What are you doing? Wont I burn alive!?" "Finn..." she moved his hand to touch her cheek. "I've realized that without you finn..theirs no passion in my fire...theirs no love.. I want you to become a part of me Finn...let my fire become a part of you too." "F..Flame.." He moved his hands to her breasts as she let out a moan and her flame grew brighter.

Finn blushed deeply as he slowly began to massage and explore her body, her moans like music to his ears as he explored her body and her hands began to explore his. His clothes burned away by her fire before, now her touch didn't burn..it was hot with a warmth of passion. Her hands moved all over him making their way down to his manhood as she stroked it gently. His hands moved down caressing her body as his finger slid into her entrances causing her to moan loudly as she burned hotter. His fingers moved back and forth into her as her hands stroked him faster and harder kissing his neck as she moaned up to his ear. " Finn.." She gripped his shoulders and slid her entrance up and down his manhood before positioning his tip into her causing her to moan. "F..Finn..I..I want you to be one with me.." He leaned up and kissed her deeply as his blue eyes stared into her fiery red eyes. "Flame..I want you to be apart of me.." She smiled with tears in her eyes as she slowly slid down his cock breaking her hymen as she let out a cry of pain stopping after all his cock was inside her. "are you ok..?" "Yeah..it just hurts a little.." He pulled her close and embraced her as he slowly pulled out then pushed back into her as she moaned loudly, her body heating up with every thrust.

Her insides were so hot, It felt incredible. He steadily thrusted faster and faster as she began to scream in his ears with pleasure. " God Finn Fuck me! Fill me with your hot Seed!" He thrusted harder and deeper into her as he kissed her fiery neck, her whole body seeming to engulf him as he became consumed by pleasure and heat. He felt himself nearing his limit as he heard her scream his name into his ear before climaxing. his whole body burned like fire as he bucked his hips hard into what he only imagined was her as his seed poured out and the world around him burned away untill he saw a bright light and then darkness.

Finns eyes opened slowly to see flame princess laying naked on his bare chest, His skin sizzling but not burning as he stroked her cheek. "Flame..? are you ok..?" "Yeah...that was so amazing Finn...Im soo sorry..dont ever leave me again." He smiled and kissed her deeply as she burned brighter. "How am I touching you..?" She giggled and kissed his forehead "Finn...We became one..you felt it all around you Finn..we became one." "What..?" She smiled and pulled him up taking him to the creek. He looked into the water and saw an orange gem on his forehead. "F..Flame..?" She leaned in and kissed him deeply before laying in his arms. "I love you my prince." "I love you my princess" He smiled as held his princess happily.


End file.
